Mi piaci
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Takumi se muestra con desánimo últimamente, logrando captar la atención de sus compañeros al ser tan obvio. ¿Qué tiene que ver Yukihira en ello? / One-shot SouTaku


Hey! Por fin terminé este one-shot al que no le veía fin x'D aún necesito acostumbrarme a estos niños ewe Le agradezco a mi comadre por haberme auxiliado cuando me bloqueé a la mitad, y por haberme hecho caso para fangirlear los que serán los próximos fics que escriba de ellos X3

¡Espero les guste!

 **-x-**

Takumi Aldini, destacado alumno de la Academia Totsuki y prodigio de la cocina italiana, jamás se había enfrentado a una situación tan crítica como aquella.

— ¿Sobre qué querías hablar, Nikumi?

La despreocupada voz de Yukihira lo devolvió a la realidad. ¿Por qué su instinto debía llevarlo a ocultarse? ¿No habría sido menos humillante el pasar de largo que escuchar aquella conversación tras un muro?

—Verás… yo…

Nikumi Mito, caracterizada por su fuerte carácter, se encontraba hecha un manojo de nervios frente al pelirrojo. Había que ser ciego —o estúpido— para no darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

¿En verdad su suerte estaba tan por los suelos como para tener que presenciar una confesión?

— ¿Umh? ¿Ese sonido no es de tu teléfono, Nikumi?

— ¡Wah! Es de la empresa… —respondió con pesar, sabiendo que debía atender la llamada o se metería en problemas.

—Descuida, descuida—dijo Yukihira, pasando una mano detrás de su cabeza—. ¡Podemos hablar después! ¡Nos vemos!

—No, Yukihira ¡espera!

Demasiado tarde.

De alguna manera, el pelirrojo había logrado salir airoso de ahí; dejando a Mito con la palabra en la boca y hablando con furia una vez respondió su teléfono.

Por otra parte, Takumi podía escuchar nítidamente cada latido proveniente de su pecho. Ahora que Yukihira se había ido y Nikumi le maldecía mientras daba un gracioso espectáculo lanzando golpes y patadas al aire, el rubio procesó el pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza antes de que aquel timbre interrumpiera la conversación: salir de su escondite e interrumpirla por sí mismo.

Su rostro se tornó en un rojo tan llamativo que bien podría pasar por un semáforo.

¿Tanta era su desesperación por impedirlo?

No podían culparlo.

Mito era una excelente cocinera, atractiva, de carácter fuerte y, a pesar de la imagen que proyecta, podía llegar a ser muy linda en situaciones nuevas para ella.

¿Cómo competir contra ella o cualquiera de las chicas dentro del círculo de amistades de Yukihira? Por si fuera poco, éste cada vez era más y más grande; lleno de personas con habilidades increíbles y con mayor facilidad de hablar con el pelirrojo que él.

Cada vez le parecía más difícil iniciar una conversación con él pero ¿acaso tenía algún sentido? La mayoría del tiempo terminaba hablando solo porque Yukihira se distraía con alguien más y, por si fuera poco, también debía lidiar con las burlas de Isami por eso.

Isami… ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que los sentimientos que tenía hacia ese idiota iban más allá de la rivalidad y compañerismo?

— ¡Hermano!

Takumi resbaló de su lugar al borde de la cama por la sorpresa, terminando en el piso y con la sensación de un choque eléctrico recorriéndole la espina dorsal, sacándole una lagrimilla.

—Otra vez estás balbuceando cosas raras—dijo con sorna—. La cena está lista, te llamé, pero no respondiste.

—Enseguida voy—respondió con apenas un hilo de voz, pensando que todo el asunto de Yukihira se había convertido en un dolor en el trasero, literalmente.

* * *

— ¡Hey, Takumi! —lo saluda animadamente Yukihira al recién llegar a la Estrella Polar.

De alguna manera, el rubio se había dejado arrastrar nuevamente a ese lugar, a pesar de sentir el ánimo por los suelos los últimos días.

Estaba pensando de más, y eso no era bueno en absoluto.

A duras penas regresó el saludo al pelirrojo, quien pestañeó varias veces, extrañado de la falta de entusiasmo en Takumi. Usualmente ya le habría sacado algo para gritarle esas cosas sobre tener una Batalla Culinaria o que demostraría que era mejor que él.

Isami no podía seguir pasando por alto aquel comportamiento.

Seguramente contrario a lo que su hermano pensaba, él ya estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Takumi porque, vamos, como si fuera un experto ocultándolos.

El problema venía de los últimos días, ya que el rubio parecía distante tanto en la escuela como en casa. Se había vuelto una escena recurrente el verlo perdido en sus pensamientos. Por si fuera poco, Yukihira no era el único que se había percatado del inusual silencio que se había apoderado de Takumi; Yoshino, la pequeña y energética compañera del pelirrojo, se le había acercado en más de una ocasión preguntando por el inusual estado anímico de su hermano.

— ¿Qué pasa, Takumi? ¿Te sientes mal?

El menor de los Aldini se alarmó al reconocer la voz de Yukihira y verlo apoyarse en el balcón, junto al rubio, haciéndolo ver notablemente incómodo por la cercanía.

—No quiero hablar ahora—dijo Takumi en voz baja, evitando a toda costa aquella mirada ámbar que tanto le gustaba.

Yukihira suspiró, entrelazando sus manos frente a él.

—No sé qué fue lo que hice pero, si te molesté de alguna forma, en verdad lo siento.

—Ni siquiera sabes qué hiciste—bufó el rubio, tomando por sorpresa a su rival.

—Entonces sí hice algo—sentenció el pelirrojo, tomando el nuevo silencio de Takumi como una confirmación.

— _Soy un tonto_ —se regañó mentalmente el rubio, preguntándose por qué había respondido sin pensar.

Takumi había transformado el sentimiento de atracción hacia Yukihira en algo que le oprimía el pecho con sólo pensarlo un momento; nunca pensó que extrañaría esa sensación de nerviosismo y vergüenza cada que se intentaba acercar al rubio, fallando totalmente al terminar echándole bronca en lugar de conversar como con cualquier compañero.

Ahora todo era tan diferente.

Procuraba no pasar de saludos como señal de cortesía al encontrárselo, alegando que tenía que ir a cualquier otro lugar para justificar su apuro para desaparecer de su vista. No negaría que quizá era demasiado transparente como para que las personas a su alrededor se dieran cuenta de que algo pasaba pero, nadie era tan insistente, y se retiraba antes de que pudieran cuestionarlo más.

Por su parte, Yukihira había notado su cambio desde un inicio. Tal vez se había ganado fama por ser algo denso la mayoría del tiempo, pero no habría llegado tan lejos si no fuera alguien observador y consciente de su entorno. Lo más obvio fue semanas atrás, cuando notó una pequeña quemadura en la mano Takumi; claro, ese tipo de cosas eran comunes, pero no en alguien tan cuidadoso y diestro como el italiano. Días después, completamente de la nada, Yoshino entró a su habitación haciendo escándalo y gritándole maldiciones que no alcanzaba a procesar; hasta que un comentario hizo _click_ en su cabeza.

— _¡¿Acaso no ves cómo está Takumi por tu culpa?! ¡Date cuenta de una vez, Yukihira idiota!_ —fue lo último que le gritó antes de salir de su habitación tan repentinamente como había entrado en ella.

Pasó cada día intentando recordar qué pudo haber hecho para enfadar a Takumi, reconociendo que, de no ser por Yoshino, ni siquiera le habría pasado por la cabeza que era por su causa.

— ¿Y bien? —insistió Yukihira, buscando interceptar la mirada de Takumi.

— _¿Qué podría ser peor que rechazarme?_ —pensó el rubio, escapando de la mirada inquisidora que Yukihira mantenía sobre él cruzando sus brazos sobre el balcón y escondiendo su rostro en ellos—. Me gustas.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué dijiste? —Yukihira se acercó lo más que pudo a Takumi, ya que por la posición en la que se encontraba y el volumen tan bajo en que habló no le permitieron escucharlo con claridad.

— _Merda!_ —gritó completamente frustrado _,_ sorprendiendo al pelirrojo y llamando nuevamente la atención de su hermano y otros de los presentes, aún dentro del dormitorio—. _Mi piaci, imbecille!_

Listo, lo había dicho; aunque, para su mala suerte, los nervios y enojo le habían hecho una mala pasada, pues muy tarde procesó la inmensa estupidez que acababa de cometer al hablar en otro idioma con el cabeza hueca más grande del mundo.

Yukihira seguía con la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro, pero algo no coincidía con los pensamientos de Takumi: esa mirada, estaba seguro de haberla visto antes.

— ¡Oh! —expresó el pelirrojo, dando por fin con la información oculta en lo profundo de su cerebro—. ¿Sabes? A veces balbuceas cosas en italiano, y me dio curiosidad por saber qué es lo que dices mientras cocinas.

Takumi sintió que todo su cuerpo se congelaba ante aquella declaración, no podía ser posible aquello ¡tenía que ser una broma!

—Tú… ¿entendiste lo que dije? —preguntó, presa del pánico y la vergüenza al ver a Yukihira sonreír como un tonto.

—Fue algo como " _¡Mierda! ¡Me gustas, imbécil!"_ ¿verdad?

 _Porca miseria._

¿Por qué demonios parecía tan divertido con su estúpida confesión? ¿Sería que no comprendía del todo el tipo de _me gusta_ al que se refería?

Por si la humillación no era suficiente, Takumi se percató de que en bullicio provocado por sus compañeros había desaparecido por completo. No tenía el valor para mirar directamente, pero logró ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo todos les observaban, totalmente boquiabiertos.

—Que alivio—suspiró Yukihira, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes—. Verdaderamente creí que no volverías a hablarme a este paso, me preocupé por nada.

¿Eso era lo que significaba para él? ¿Un simple "nada"? Takumi ya no podía más, no deseaba estar un segundo más escuchando cómo la persona que lo tenía hecho un desastre menospreciaba sus palabras, y sus propios sentimientos con ellas.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Espera, Takumi! —Souma le tomó por los hombros, notando al instante el malentendido que había al notar los cristalinos ojos del rubio—. ¡Tú también me gustas! Nunca pensé que pudiera gustarte también ¡aún sigo sin creer que ésto esté pasando, en serio!

Yukihira sentía sus manos temblar al sujetar a Takumi, el estar tan nervioso y lleno de felicidad le había estampado una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro y simplemente no podía evitarlo. Pensó en tantas cosas durante ese tiempo, pero jamás habría considerado que esa era la razón porque parecía algo verdaderamente imposible.

Y aquí estaba ahora, correspondiendo los sentimientos de su rival declarado.

Takumi quedó atónito y con la mente totalmente en blanco. Sintió caer las lágrimas de frustración que había acumulado en sus ojos, pero no le importó en absoluto limpiarlas. Veía a Souma, lo veía mucho más brillante que antes con ese resplandor en los ojos y todo su cuerpo temblando.

Entonces sintió un repentino tirón que lo llevó hacia adelante, dándole poco tiempo para reaccionar al tacto de los labios que torpemente se habían unido a los suyos. Por inercia, terminó apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Yukihira, y jamás se había sentido tan feliz de sentir un palpitar tan descontrolado como el del pelirrojo.

Ni siquiera los chillidos y expresiones de sus compañeros fueron suficientes para animarlos a separarse.

Ese momento era único, y el primero de muchos más.

 **-x-**

Tengo manía por poner a los personajes a hablar en otros idiomas, así que pido perdón por mi italiano nivel Duolingo y vídeos de YT orz Aunque es gracioso porque, para nosotros que hablamos español, es mas sencillo que captemos la idea de este idioma xD pero para un japonés no lo sería tanto, y así justifico el pánico de Takumi (?)

Seguiré publicando drabbles para el OTP challenge y uno que otro one-shot basado en una tabla de headcanons.

Para esta historia utilicé " _el primero en confesarse_ " ^o^

See yah'~!


End file.
